Ultimate Twin Program
by CancerBabe
Summary: Megaman has a twin sister program? After a discovery that Lan Hikari's netnavi has a sister program things really start to heat up with destruction from Grave. Knowing that there are two netnavis with identical ultimate programs, what will happen when their power is combined? Would the disappearance of Ella Morinozuka's mother be a plot carried out by Grave all along?


A bright sunny day it was for school to end on. All the students in Den Tech City School got out with their hearts sat on whatever it is that makes their hearts happy. Lan Hikari rolled down the sidewalks on his rollerblades, humming a random tune.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Lan's Netnavi, Megaman observed.

"Why wouldn't I be in a good mood? It's a beautiful day," Lan chimed.

Megaman just smiled to conquer that it was indeed a glorious day. The sun was out with no clouds in the sky; perfect temperature, not too hot and not too cold.

"Just don't forget about the homework Ms. Mari assigned today," he reminded his human partner.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it, eventually," Lan said as his attention was caught by the crowd of kids in the arcade. He noticed his friend Chaud was playing against some random kid and winning, which is no big surprise coming from Chaud Blaze.

Everyone began screaming with excitement as Chaud's netnavi, Protoman, delivered the final blow to win the match. The white hair boy turned around to notice Lan watching as well.

"I see you got here just in time to see my new high score," he says pointing to the scoreboard.

"A score like that is no surprise coming from you, Chaud. Just you wait, I'll beat you one of these days!" Lan wagered.

Chaud flexed his bang and gave his friend a look as to say 'keep dreaming'. He looked over his shoulder to notice a girl walking up to him. Lan's expression changed as he have never seen this girl before.

"I'm going on ahead, I don't want to keep Kaoru waiting," she just said to Chaud, walking away from the arcade.

The two boys watch the girl disappear around the corner of the street block.

"Who was that?" Lan asked.

"That's Ella Morinozuka, she's living with me as of yesterday," Chaud just said.

"Seriously? A girl is living in the same house as you? How is that working out for you?" Lan asking obnoxiously.

Chaud just shrugged and walked away.

Lan continued his way to his friend Yai's tree house. Everyone else was there waiting for him to show up. He was late, which isn't strange for this boy. But his close friend Maylu decided to ask what is his excuse was this time. Lan explained and was taken by surprised when a sudden bottle of strawberry milk was slammed to the coffee table.

"What do you mean Chaud has a girl living with him?!" Yai exclaimed.

"Sheesh, calm down Yai, it's not like they're married or anything. She has to live there, though Chaud didn't tell me why."

"Maybe she's an exchange student!"Maylu wondered excitedly. A guess like that was nothing strange coming from this girl. She always liked to try to see the positive side of things.

"Could be... I wonder who Kaoru is..." Lan pondered as he laid back on the couch.

"Kaoru?" Yai raised a brow.

"Yeah, she said she didn't want to keep, whoever Kaoru is, waiting," the young Net-Op continues thinking about this new girl. Silence was kept until Megaman mentioned about the netbattling. Everyone almost instantly came back to reality at the talk of netbattling. Everyone jacked in their netnavis and explored the online city of NetCity.

The netnavis met up with their friends. Megaman was joined by Roll, Glide, Gutsman and Iceman.

"So are any of you guys going to netbattle as well?" Megaman asked.

"Not today, we're just here to watch," Iceman told him.

Gutsman and Glide both agreed with Iceman. Everyone but Megaman was just going to watch. They all made their way to the Net Colosseum. The gang was sat in the front of the ground bleachers and was excited to see a match was already going on between Stoneman and Shiningman. There always seems to be a match between them and Stoneman always wins.

"And Stoneman wins! It's time for the next battle!" The announcer beamed.

Megaman hopped onto Colosseum grounds from where he was sitting and confidently walked his way to the center. He stood there to wait for his next opponent. Everyone waited for a moment then floor of the battle area opened with a netnavi come up through. There was nothing but a big shock as humans and netnavis alike were surprised to see the netnavi in front of them.

"There's no way! That netnavi looks almost identical to Megaman!" Lan exclaimed.

"Wow, a pink version of Megaman. That is bizarre," Maylu pointed out.

Megaman rubs his eyes wondering if he was just seeing things. He never thought his opponent would be a girl let alone a female version of him.

"What's wrong? Never thought you would have a twin?" The netnavi taunted.

"Well, yeah... I always thought I was the only one specifically designed by Dr. Hikari," Megaman said.

"You're not entirely wrong. You see Megaman, my name is Megagirl." The new netnavi introduced herself.

Lan was so enraged by this that his fist hit the table from the fury. There was absolutely no way there could be a copy of Megaman. That netnavi was designed by his father and for Lan Hikari alone.

"Enough chitchat! It's time to battle!" The announcer told them.

"Now don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl," Megagirl said with a cute smile and giggled.

Megaman charged at his so called twin with intentions of going easy on her. He called on his megabuster and shot at her. Once the cyber dust cleared everyone noticed that she was still standing with no hint of flinching. Megagirl just stood there and continued to smirk.

"Are you gonna fit or are you gonna just stand there smile like an idiot," Lan growled. "Spreader! Battle chip in, download!"

Megaman's arm turned into another gun and fired at Megagirl again. This time the netnavi jumped into the air gracefully.

"Hey, that's the butterfly boots," Yai pointed out.

"Butterfly boots?" Maylu repeated.

"Yeah, that's actually a rare battle chip," Yai said.

Everyone turned their attention back to battle. Lan downloaded a cybersword for Megaman to use then used area steal. Megaman just barely missed the girl. Their faces were so close he could feel Megagirl's breath on his cyberflesh. She grabbed his attack arm then kicked Megaman up into the air.

"Area Steal!" Megagirl called.

She disappeared and reappeared in front of Megaman as he was still airborne.

"Mega Kick!" She said as she leg was forced on Megaman's stomach. He let out a gasp and crashed hard into the ground. When the cyber dust cleared everyone noticed that Megaman was knocked out!

"And the winner is Megagirl!" The Announcer exclaimed.

The crowd goes wild, except Megaman friends. Both Netnavi and Net-Op were so shocked at the defeat of the best friend. Not very many people can win against Lan and Megaman, this was indeed something to mark down.

"That was a good battle," Megagirl held out her hand to help Megaman up.

Megaman smiled and accepted her hand with good sportsmanship. Megaman doesn't know everything about this new netnavi but after seeing her in battle, he found some respect for her. Megagirl is not all that bad. Besides, that moment in battle when they were so close he felt some kind of connection between them. It was like he was looking a mirror.

"I can't believe I lost to girl," Lan was still in shock.

"A girl version of Megaman to be exact," Yai said sipping on her strawberry milk.

"And I can't believe Megaman is deciding to trust her! Megaman, you shouldn't be showing sportsmanship to someone like that. She could be our enemy concidering she just a mere copy of you," Lan lashed about like a child.

Megagirl gave a cute pout. "Now that's not very nice. Just because Megaman and I look alike doesn't mean I just a mere copy. I have my own Net-Op and I have my own personality program."

Lan just continued to act childish.

Megagirl just rolled her eyes. "I have to go now, Megaman. I had fun in our match today. I'll see you around later," she said as she logged out.

Megaman watched her log out and just stood there. His companions gathered around to praise him for the hard battle, even though he lost. Even though he was getting this attention he still felt something strange. That netnavi was not something to be considered as a danger.


End file.
